Never
by Trisanor
Summary: One-Shot! Harry and Draco are head over heels in love. Draco sees a curse headed towards his love during the Final Battle and throws himself in the way, knowing it will end his life. But losing his life is better than living without Harry. How does Harry cope with the death of Draco? Warnings: Slight OOC! Grief! Bittersweet Ending!


"Draco!" Harry screamed as he watched his loved one die.

Held back by the one man he hated most, the one who had taken everything from him. He watched his lover be killed in front of his eyes, the same way his parents had died, the same way Cedric died. Now Draco joined the number of people whom this crazed man had taken from him. All was lost for Harry. This Halloween night would change Harry's world forever. This Halloween night would destroy the Gryffindor Golden Boy and give rise to a cold snake who had lost everything dear to him.

" _You die NOW Voldemort!"_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue and Voldemort smiled in grim satisfaction. Harry leveled his wand to Voldemort's chest and rage filled him as he passed judgment on the horrors that this man had committed. From Harry's lips the killing curse flew with what seemed like practiced ease. A malevolent glee ran through Harry's being and seemed to fill his every pore until he felt like he would burst out cackling like Bellatrix was so want to do. He had just killed Voldemort once and for all. There was no way he would come back. Like Draco and Lily and James and Sirius and Cedric, there would be no return for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

A madness ran through his veins, a madness that he knew he had to control else he would lose himself forever to the dark magic that he loathed so much.

But... what was there for Harry Potter, recently re-named Harry Malfoy, to live for? He had nothing. Years ago Ron and Hermione had gotten together and left him alone. Since then they had had eight children, four of them carried on the Weasley tradition of red-headedness and four of them had Hermione's brunette hair. They were happy together and Harry had no right to steal their happiness away from them. So what else was he to do? What else was there to live for?

He had no parents. He had no family. Lupin had once told him that he could go to him for anything, but Lupin had Tonks to worry about and the recently born baby Teddy. There was no room for him there. Besides there was no way Harry was going to take the chance at having a normal, happy life away from Lupin. He was probably the only person left in this world that remained who cared about him truly. Except three people. Maybe, just maybe, he could stay with Narcissa and Lucius. Ever since Draco had made it clear to them that Harry was going to be in the family, they had opened their arms to Harry and welcomed him into the family. They were only ever worried about the Dark Lord finding out about the relationships that Harry had forged with their son, but now Voldemort was dead and he couldn't stand in the way of the two elder Malfoys caring for him.

Harry looked around him at the scene. It was complete carnage. Many had died that night who didn't need to die. Many had sacrificed their lives just so everyone else would be able to see this day, a day of peace and new beginnings and hope that couldn't be overshadowed by the doubt that Voldemort would return. The day would dawn when terror would no longer rule the people of the wizarding world. Harry's eyes darted around the battlefield only to land on the body of his husband a few feet away from him. The reminder of the love he had just lost caused Harry to lose it, he finally broke down and wept for his loss. Slowly Harry walked over to Draco's corpse and knelt down next to it. Harry ran his hand over Draco's forehead, cold with the chill of death, and through the hair that Draco loved so much and let Harry play with all the time. Harry closed Draco's ice blue eyes, the eyes that had captured his heart many years ago. The same eyes that had only a week ago promised to love and protect him until the day he died. The same eyes that were now glassy as if his eyes had been exchanged with marbles.

"My dragon," Harry cried and curled into Draco's chest, wishing for arms to hold him that never would again, "you promised you would never leave me. You promised that we would get out of this alive. Together. You promised Draco. You said that we would see the world together and create a family." Harry continued to cry. "You promised. And Malfoys never break their promises. My dragon. Why did you have to leave me?"

Harry sobbed into the chest of his beloved and simply laid there for hours. Praying to anyone who could hear him that his Draco would come back to him. Wishing that this was all some crazy dream that he would wake up from only to be in Draco's arms once more; safe and protected.

When Harry ran out of tears he stood up and tried his best to compose himself. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, and he had better act like one. Especially around Narcissa and Lucius. Harry cast _Levicorpus_ on Draco's body and apparated away with it in his arms.

When he arrived at the manor he took Draco's corpse back to their rooms. It wouldn't do any good for Harry to go and tell them and not have the decency to clean Draco up. Or himself for that matter. First Harry bathed Draco's body, taking extra care to clean under the fingernails as Draco was always so particular about them being scrubbed to perfection and filed and everything. Then Harry washed Draco's hair and took even more pains to make sure that Draco's hair was washed perfectly. Draco loved his hair very much, and he was always asking Harry to play with it and run his fingers through it, because it soothed him. It reminded him that there was someone out there that he could trust so explicitly, and that he loved so deeply. After he was done cleaning Draco he dressed him in his favorite outfit. A pair of black dress pants and a black button down shirt with a forest green wizarding robe over the ensemble. Harry also took care to clean Draco's wedding band and put on his favorite necklace. It was a silver pendant with an emerald embedded in it to represent his connection to Harry.

Harry then took the same care of himself, because he knew Draco would want for nothing less than for his Harry to have the best of the best. Draco was always like that, he would spend however much he needed to, to make sure that his Harry got the best. Price was never an issue for them, and Draco knew it, hell he flaunted it and made sure to take good care of his Husband. Harry took extra time on his hair as he sat reminiscing. Recently he had let his hair grow out because Draco had loved it so much. The goal was that in the future Draco would be able to braid it for Harry. Harry then dressed himself in the outfit that Draco loved on him. Black dress pants, an emerald green long sleeved, silk button down shirt and a grey robe. He also made sure his necklace from Draco was still on him, it was a silver pendant with a diamond in it to represent his relationship with Draco. Draco always did have good taste when it came to clothes, or colors, or really anything at all.

Once he got dressed Harry went to find Lucius and Narcissa to tell them the unfortunate news. Harry eventually found them in the library with Severus. They were looking something or other up that they deemed important.

"Is he dead Harry? Did you kill Voldemort?!" Snape asked nervously.

Harry nodded the affirmative which sent the two elder men into a tizzy as they planned the ways they could celebrate the demise of their Dark lord. Harry's silence was what bothered Narcissa. Harry was never this quiet, unless something was wrong with Draco.

"At what price was the demise of the Drak Lord Harry? Where is Draco?" Narcissa asked cautiously and saw the pain flash across Harry's face. Her son never left Harry's side for a moment. What would make today any different?

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts and try to force the words out of his mouth. Lucius and Severus stopped their talking to stare at Harry waiting for him to answer. Harry looked in their faces and forced the words from his mouth, knowing that if he didn't he would break down and cry again.

"D-Draco is... he has... D-Dr-Draco h-has m-m-m-moved on." Harry barely got out, his throat closing up as the words make the situation all that much more real.

His dragon was gone... never to come back to him. There wouldn't be a tomorrow. He wouldn't wake up in Draco's arms and see his smiling face. He would never see those blue eyes dancing with mirth or love or smoldering with desire.

Draco was dead.

And that was the cold, hard, truth about it.

"He is already cleaned up and is laying in our... my... chambers. Go on and see him." All three of the adults made their way to the bedroom to see Draco and each say their goodbyes.

Harry listlessly wandered the manor, looking at everything and remembering different moments he had shared with Draco in these halls. Thinking about what it was that Draco used to do in here as a kid. Did he ever run the halls pretending he was killing dark wizards? These were the things that Harry and Draco were supposed to talk about as their little ones roamed the halls. But neither of those things would ever happen. Harry had known there was a possibility that one of them wouldn't come back alive, he just never wanted to consider it.

Eventually Harry's feet took him to the gardens. Draco's gardens, the ones that he cultivated by hand and worked himself. No one but Draco or Harry was supposed to work those gardens, and now Harry supposed that it was his duty to keep them maintained. He sat on the edge of the fountain that was in the center of the gardens and he was transported back to the night that Draco had proposed to him. It was a full moon, exactly two years from this evening. Draco had loved Halloween and so he thought that all sorts of big events needed to happen on that day.

 _Well tradition was maintained love,_ Harry thought, _you even died on Halloween. How ironic._ He added bitterly.

As the night continued on it got colder, and the longer Harry sat there the more he wanted to let himself fall into the fountain and join his husband in the afterlife. That would be the best thing for him to do. His job was done now. No one could tell him he couldn't because he had a duty to complete. Right as the sun looked like it was debating coming over the horizon one of the elves apparated out to Harry.

"Mister Malfoy, Harry sir. You must go inside. It isn't good for you to be out in the cold like this." The elf told him and tried to help him stand so he could be led in.

"I don't wish to go inside. If I get sick, I get sick. Let me die if it so happens. There is nothing left for me here. Nothing in this world for Harry Potter nee Malfoy." Harry said bitterly.

"Nothing left Harry sir?!" the elf said incredulously, "Mister Malfoy carries the next hair to Malfoy name! Nothing left! Sunny should be appalled at Master Harry's behavior!" the elf carried on and Harry's ears perked up.

"Wait, Sunny." He started, his eyes widening with joy and sadness, "Do you mean to tell me... that I am pregnant?"

Nine Months Later…

"Harry, you can do it. Come on Harry. Wake up. Do you hear him? Your son wants to see his Daddy's eyes." Narcissa cooed to her adopted son.

Harry's eyes opened blearily and he smiled as he held out his arms to hold his son. The boy had tufts of blonde hair on his head and his eyes when they opened to look at Harry were the perfect mix between blue and green.

"He's going to be a looker Harry. You better watch out. Those girls and boys are going to be after him." Snape chuckled.

"Sev," Harry said, "I want you to be his godfather. Draco would want that too. I know it." Harry said and Severus nodded in assent, a few tears being brought to his eyes.

"What's his name Harry?" Lucius asked wondrously as he looked at the son in his son-in-laws arms.

"Leonidas Draco Malfoy, his name is Leonidas Draco." Harry looked at his son and tears swam in his vision. "He will be my little dragon." Harry smiled and felt his heart lighten.

This was his future. This was what he had to live for.

 _You never really left me did you Draco?_ He thought and could swear that he heard a voice by his ear whisper _"Never my love."_

 _And so it ends..._


End file.
